


Сны

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: AU, где Юри - американец японского происхождения, а Виктор приехал в поисках лучшей жизни.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Настоятельно советую читать под творчество группы Glass Animals, особенно под "Glass Animals – Holiest". Я надеюсь, что меня не ненавидят уже за этот трек хд
> 
> А девиз этого фанфика "Утони в символизме™":  
> "Курок — перемены в личной жизни. Во сне Курок означает, что в скором времени в вашей жизни появится человек, связь с которым принесет вам немало счастливых минут и наполнит вашу жизнь новым смыслом."  
> "Дверь – Амбивалентный символ, связанный с конкретным действием. Дверь разделяет два пространства, которые связаны в свою очередь со временем (из прошлого в настоящее и будущее). Поэтому важно направление движения через дверь, ее местонахождение и степень усилий, необходимых для ее преодоления."  
> *вздох*

Кацуки Юри всегда плыл по течению, не сетуя на судьбу и не споря с родителями. Единственный раз, когда он удивил их, был его решением подать документы в университет в штате Мичиган и уехать из родной Калифорнии.

Учиться в первое время было очень сложно. Не привыкший быть так далеко от семьи Юри звонил им каждый день, иногда улыбаясь на чистом упрямстве и старательно убеждая, что всё хорошо, не стоит беспокойства, нет, занятия он не прогуливает, а как там Мари? А миссис Вуд?

Потом стало проще, желание всё бросить и уехать домой притупилось, а затем и вовсе затерялось под ворохом ежедневных проблем и переживаний. Он нашёл подработку бариста в одной из кофеен Старбакса за восемь баксов в час. В выходные ездил по штату, любуясь лесами и озёрами. Отгонял от себя лёгкое чувство тоски.

В конце второго курса ему иногда снились огромные кованые железные двери, но просыпаясь Юри не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме того, что там было холодно.

Через несколько месяцев к нему заселился Пхичит. Под бесконечную болтовню на так себе английском (от акцента порой хотелось рассмеяться, но приличия-приличия, надо держать себя в руках) Юри наконец-то почувствовал внутреннее спокойствие и расслабился.

Сны прекратились.

После института Юри собирался вернуться в Калифорнию: с работой в Мичигане туго, а дома и родители ждут. Пхичит долго дулся, но поспорить не мог, так как и сам не мог утверждать, что после учёбы не вернётся в родной Таиланд. И чем ближе был конец учёбы, тем болтливее и активнее он был.

Прощание в аэропорту вышло безумно трогательным, к большому удивлению Кацуки.

— Я буду приезжать к тебе каждые каникулы, честно-честно, — клялся Пхичит, подолгу обнимая Юри и шмыгая носом.

— Всегда жду, — смеялся в ответ тот, крепче обнимая. — Если я буду звонить тебе в скайпе, ты не будешь сильно по мне скучать?

— Дурак, — голос Пхичита был полон возмущения. — Конечно буду!

Юри только снова рассмеялся.

В самолёте во время почти семичасового перелёта Юри задремал, неудобно согнувшись. Затёкшая шея потом болела ещё несколько дней.

Во сне он стоял рядом с огромными коваными дверями, дул холодный, пронизывающий до самых костей ветер, а левую руку оттягивал ледяной пистолет.

Найти работу сразу не получилось, поэтому Юри помогал своей семье в японском ресторане, мило улыбаясь на людях и изредка говоря что-то на языке страны восходящего солнца. Как и обещал, он звонил Пхичиту каждую субботу, изредка — и ещё в другой какой-нибудь день. В свободное время ездил в другие города. Пейзажи родной пустыни, конечно, не сравнятся с видами Мичигана, но тоже радуют душу.

Иногда по вечерам к его посиделкам на веранде присоединялась Мари, и они сидели под уютное молчание. Она курила и смотрела куда-то в даль, он читал книгу.

— Знаешь, Юри, — сказала она как-то, потушив сигарету, — ты хороший парень. Найди себе кого-нибудь своего, а.

И ушла, оставив ошарашенного брата одного на веранде. Больше эту тему они не поднимали.

Сны вернулись зимой, становясь всё подробней и ярче, но не оставляя после себя никаких воспоминаний, только чувство холода. Юри списывал всё на погоду.

Пхичит действительно приехал на зимние каникулы и был просто в восторге от Калифорнии. Чета Кацуки по достоинству оценила его знание японского языка, которому в первое время его учил Юри, а потом Чуланонт изучал самостоятельно. Он активно помогал в ресторане, вытаскивал Юри из дома ради поездок на машине по городам. Кажется, они тогда объехали половину штата точно. Сделали множество фотографий, потерялись в Лос-Анджелесе и шутки ради пытались узнать дорогу спрашивая то на японском, то на тайском. Прогулялись по знаменитой Аллее славы, неплохо провели время и много смеялись.

Пхичит угрожал Юри, что никогда не простит его, если тот как-нибудь не приедет к нему в Таиланд.

Чьи-то руки нежно обнимали его, чьи-то губы легко целовали его веки, чей-то ласковый голос уверял его, что всё будет хорошо, что он молодец. С трудом открыв глаза, Юри увидел перед собой мужчину со светлыми волосами и просто бесподобным голубым взглядом.

— Не переживай, — сказал он с такой любовью, что захотелось плакать от счастья. Это точно сон.

Юри резко сел и тут же поёжился от холодного ветра. В душе скребли кошки, до безумия захотелось расплакаться от чувства, что этого невыносимо родного человека нет рядом. Он прижал ледяной пистолет к груди, прямо напротив сердца, и свернулся клубком на полу.

Обычное утро для американца — это пробежка с утра, быстрый душ, кофе с молоком и яичница с жаренным беконом или хлопья с йогуртом.

Юри не любил вставать рано, кофе предпочитал зелёный чай, а завтракал вареным рисом и натто вместе с родителями, которые даже в другой стране были верны традициям.

Мари же просыпалась каждое утро в шесть утра и бегала до пяти километров в день, иногда подтрунивая на эту тему над братом. И в один из дней он сдался и согласился попробовать в который уже раз. Говорят, для фигуры полезно, значит, и ему не мешало бы.

На улице было много бегунов, стало немного неловко. Казалось, что взгляды только на тебя и устремлены.

Когда Юри почти полностью выбился из сил, в него случайно врезался велосипедист, уронив на землю. Парень страшно перепугался, постоянно извинялся, хотел проводить до больницы. Юри только сконфуженно улыбался, уверял, что всё в порядке, отказывался от помощи и молча хромал всю дорогу до дома.

Видно, не судьба.

Этой же ночью во сне Юри разглядывал пистолет в своей руке. Это почему-то казалось очень важным. Обычный пистолет, насколько он знал, на пневматику не похож. Он огладил пальцем опущенный курок. Легко возвёл. Пистолет идеально лег в руку и перестал казаться тяжёлым.

А что, если?..

Юри вскочил ночью, беспорядочно шаря руками у подушки, пытаясь найти очки. В голове всё ещё стоял грохот выстрела.

Желание работать по специальности было не таким сильным, если честно, чтобы на полном серьёзе бросить помогать в семейном ресторане. Родители особо не затрагивали эту тему, стараясь всегда быть солидарными с выбором детей, но лёгкое чувство стыда порой накатывало.

Он задумчиво разглядывал посетителей из-за стойки, когда в ресторан зашёл новый посетитель и присел на крайний столик у окна. Прихватив с собой меню, Юри подошёл к нему.

— Добрый вечер. Вы у нас впервые? — Кацуки уже знал ответ, но спросить требовали правила.

Мужчина посмотрел на него и солнечно улыбнулся.

— Да. Посоветуете что-нибудь?

Юри не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, в голове будто прогремел эхом пистолетный выстрел.

Всю ночь он ворочался и не мог уснуть. Сны были короткими, беспокойными, наполненными какой-то непонятной чушью. Воспоминание о закрытых дверях, которые на ощупь были шершавыми и которые никак не удавалось открыть, быстро вылетело из головы.

Утром Юри проспал на два часа, а потом ходил как в воду опущенный и ругался, что всё валится из рук.

Представился незнакомец Виктором Никифоровым, эмигрантом из России, приехавшим в Штаты в поисках лучшей жизни. Это было довольно странно, что приехал он именно в Калифорнию, так как ценник на недвижимость у них был высоким, море холодным, да и живописные красоты России явно были намного лучше, чем их пустыня. Виктор посмеялся над недоумением Юри, сказал на чистом английском без акцента, что мечта у него была с детства: Голливуд покорить. Покорить не покорит, а вот жить рядом почему бы и нет. Юри тогда нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Он был восхитительным человеком, быстро нашёл язык со всей его семьёй, даже неожиданно ревнивому Пхичиту пришёлся по душе после третьей банки пива. Любил обниматься, подкрадываться со спины и щекотать. Часто по вечерам читал смущающемуся Юри стихи на русском, живо интересовался его учёбой в Мичигане, делился своими историями.

Юри был полностью очарован, неосторожно признаваясь в своём восхищении на японском, каждый раз замирая в ужасе, следя за реакцией. Понял его Виктор или нет? Но тот только вопросительно поднимал бровь и переспрашивал. Приходилось срочно придумывать что-нибудь и иногда совсем не в тему.

Извечный холод сменился пожаром. Юри сгорал в своих снах, плавился в умелых руках, выдыхал сквозь зубы раскалённый воздух и каждый раз пытался не потерять себя в огненном наслаждении.

Виктор улыбался так, что не было сил противиться желанию вцепиться дрожащей рукой в светлые пряди и грубо поцеловать. В голубых глазах плескалось восхищение напополам с похотью.

Юри сгорал не один.

Вечер всегда оставался у Кацуки любимым временем суток, когда можно было выйти на веранду и полюбоваться звёздами. В этот раз он прятался там от своих чувств и самого себя, бездумно смотря вдаль. На подлокотник кресла присела Мари, вытащила пачку сигарет из заднего кармана джинсов и закурила.

— Знаешь, братец, — она выдохнула дым, — ты идиот.

Юри вопросительно посмотрел на неё, а потом поджал губы.

— Я не уверен.

Повисла приятная тишина, Мари медленно раскуривала сигарету, смакуя вкус дыма.

— Он утонул в тебе. Мне даже немного завидно, — она усмехнулась. — А за родителей не переживай, они рады будут за тебя.

Её рука легко растрепала его волосы на макушке, совсем как в детстве, и Юри не смог противиться воспоминаниям, потянувшись за лаской.

— Рискни, а если дело прогорит, ты всегда можешь вернуться домой, — Мари поцеловала его дурную голову и ушла обратно в дом.

Юри вернулся только через несколько часов.

Что-то было не так. Юри огляделся вокруг, с удивлением отмечая, что ветра больше нет. На тыльной части ладони левой руки обнаружилась татуировка в виде пистолета. Он прижал её к груди, поднялся на ноги и подошёл к двери.

Кованные дверцы были огромными и тяжёлыми на вид. С лёгким сомнением Юри дотронулся до узора, а потом толкнул со всей силы. Они открылись неохотно, с жутким скрипом несмазанных петель. Юри прищурился от бьющего через щель света.

— Ну наконец-то, — прозвучал до дрожи знакомый голос. Кацуки затаил дыхание.

По другую сторону двери стоял Виктор с тёплой полуулыбкой и сквозящей в движениях элегантностью. Он протянул руки вперёд, и Юри, не сдержавшись, бросился к нему в объятия.


End file.
